


Armor Kink

by von_gelmini



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: A moodboard created for the MCU Kink Bingo Round 4. Square N-4, Iron Man Armor Suit Kink.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Armor Kink

MCU Kink Bingo Round 4  
Square N-4, Iron Man Armor Suit Kink.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
